Kutukan
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/Sakura harus melakukan ciuman tiap kali merasakan sesak napas dengan Sasuke laki-laki menyebalkan yang tidak ia sukai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika tidak maka mereka berdua akan meninggal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah itu sebuah kutukan? Inspired by Kiss or dead Hibiki Ai. Special request for my best friend. Mind to RnR?


**Kutukan**

_Summary : Sakura harus melakukan ciuman tiap kali merasakan sesak napas dengan Sasuke laki-laki menyebalkan yang tidak ia sukai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika tidak maka mereka berdua akan meninggal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah itu sebuah kutukan? Inspired by Kiss or dead © Hibiki Ai. Special request for my best friend's. WARNING INSIDE. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

_ ._

_._

_._

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Kiss or dead © Hibiki Ai_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Warnings : _****Alternative Universe**, Echi (soft lime), typo(s), out of characters, slight SasoSaku **_, etc_**

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Dengan pemuda yang tidak aku sukai"

Semuanya berawal dari...

**_Present_**

**_Kutukan_**

**_._**

**_._**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di ruang latihan karate Konoha High School dan senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah gadis manis yang menggunakan seragam karate bermahkota _soft pink_.

"Wah Sakura_-chan_ sudah sangat hebat rupanya !" ucap seorang pemuda yang juga mengenakan pakaian karate dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir.

"Tidak sehebat Itachi-_senpai_ kok" jawab gadis yang di panggil Sakura.

"Kau memang hebat Sakura, buktinya kau dengan mudah mengalahkan lawanmu tadi" ujar kawannya yang berambut merah bermata hazel.

"Benar Sakura kau pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan minggu depan"

"Terima kasih Sasori, Itachi-_senpai_ itu juga berkat kalian berdua"

"Yak latihan hari ini selesai sampai disini" teriak seorang pria yang dipanggil _Sensei_ berambut perak dengan masker menutupi hampir separuh wajah tampannya.

Gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ berjalan pulang ditemani oleh dua laki-laki. Sasori dan Itachi, _senpai_ dan teman baik Sakura di klub karate tersebut.

"Sayang sekali kau pendek Sakura padahal kalau tinggi bisa melawan pria manapun" ejek Sasori

"Apa sih? Kau dulu kan juga pendek. Bahkan lebih pendek dariku" balas Sakura

"Tapi sekarang buktinya aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu Sakura" dengan menyeringai Sasori mengejek Sakura kembali.

'Benar juga ya, Sasori jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Bahkan lebih kuat dan tampan'

'Membuatku berdebar-debar, hihi' inner Sakura

"Wajahmu memerah lo Sakura_-chan_, manis sekali" kali ini Itachi angkat bicara

"Ah iya, haha" Sasori tertawa kencang

"Apa Itachi-_senpai_ punya adik?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

'Adik kandung maksudnya bukan adik yang lain' suara dari langit –ctaarr–

"Punya, Sasuke namanya. Ia satu sekolah dengan kalian kok" jawab Itachi

"Wah pasti beruntung ya punya _aniki_ seperti Itachi-_senpai_" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Kakakmu lah yang beruntung memiliki adik perempuan yang manis sepertimu" ucap Itachi

"Aku tak pernah bertemu kakak perempuanmu. Apa kalian mirip?" tanya Sasori

"Se-sepertinya tidak mirip walau hanya beda satu tahun, kakakku suka meneliti berbagai macam hal" jawab Sakura

'Aku tak bisa bilang hobi kakak adalah––sihir begitu lah...' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

**kutukan**

"_Tadaima_" teriak Sakura sambil membuka pintu memasuki rumah.

"Hah..hhh gawat Saku gawat !" Seorang gadis berambut biru di gulung keatas menghampiri Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa.

Twing..

"KUTUKANKU GAGAL, huaaa" teriak gadis itu lagi dramatis.

"Lagi-lagi _nee-chan_ mengutuk seseorang? Kalau kutukannya gagal tidak menimbulkan kekacauan kan?" tanya Sakura ikut panik

"Target kutukanku adalah pemuda yang telah menyakiti hati sahabatku–Sasuke Uchiha" ujar Konan nama kakak Sakura mencoba tenang sambil menunjukkan foto seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx pada adiknya.

"Adik Itachi-_senpai_" tukas Sakura

"Aku baru sadar kalau mantranya salah ditambah rambut Saku ikut tercampur"

"Apaa?" tanya Sakura berlebihan

"Intinya Saku pun ikut terkutuk !" jawab Konan tak kalah berlebihan

"Eeeh? Ku-kutukan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini wajahnya berubah jadi sangat kesal

"Tadinya aku ingin mengutuk laki-laki mesum itu tidak dapat mencium gadis manapun. Tapi karena mantranya salah ditambah rambut Saku ikut tercampur, jadi kebalikannya. Kesimpulannya kalau Saku dan Sasuke Uchiha tidak berciuman maka kalian akan menderita sesak napas"

Sakura tertohok, rasanya seperti terlempar ke dalam jurang tak berdasar––author juga berlebihan

"Hah ciuman?" Sakura memekik dramatis ala mendapatkan berita buruk yang terburuk dalam hidupnya––lagi-lagi author yang berlebihan. Ironi di atas ironi rupanya.

"Karena sepertinya hal ini berlaku untuk kalian berdua. Siapapun yang sesak napas duluan maka kalian harus berciuman ! kalau tidak nyawa kalian.."

"Jangan bercanda ! kenapa mengutukku !"

"Ma-af Saku. Akan kucari cara menghilangkan kutukan itu. Bersabarlah.."

Wajah Sasori tergambar di pikirannya, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menuruti kutukan itu? Tak ada cara lain. Walaupun tak menyukainya bahkan mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapi jika tidak, akan membahayakan nyawanya dan nyawa laki-laki tersebut. Meski bagaimanapun Konan kakak Sakura tak sengaja melakukan hal ini pada adiknya.

"Supaya kau bisa membicarakannya dengan tenang, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk ke ruang klub karate besok sepulang sekolah" tukas kakak Sakura

Kemudian Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya dengan langkah gontai –bukan hentai lo ya !–, merutuki nasibnya. Konan merasa bersalah pada adik perempuannya itu. Sakura harus terkena imbas akibat perbuataannya.

**kutukan**

Sakura menunggu Sasuke Uchiha sambil latihan di ruang klub karate, ia terus berlatih menendang dan memukul. Semua anggota klub karate sudah pulang menyisakan Sakura sendirian. Hampir tiga puluh menit Sakura menunggu, mengira laki-laki itu tidak akan datang. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sulit untuk bernapas, sesak. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, sakit dan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Sakura merasakan kutukan kakaknya mulai menjangkiti (?) dirinya saat ini.

'Hh..hhh, cepat datang Sasuke _baka_ ! hh..hhh' Sakura mencoba menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia tak ingin meninggal sekarang, apalagi ia belum menikah (?)

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" suara _baritone frigid_ seorang pemuda stoic mendekat tanpa mengucapkan maaf telah membuat orang lain menunggu. Benar-benar tak mempunyai rasa bersalah.

"Ah? Hhh..hhh, tak ada waktu lagi. Sebenarnya..a-ku.."

"..."

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan cepat cium aku.." ucap Sakura serak. Sedang lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak ta-tapi semua ini ada alasanya !"

––kenapa Sakura dari tadi gagap seperti salah satu karakter lain pada Naruto , hanya saja ia tidak gemar memainkan jarinya. Dan seperti pelawak Indonesia, hanya saja tidak terdapat jambul kuning di bagian depan rambutnya ––

"Kenapa?"

"Akan aku ceritakan alasannya nanti, cium aku.. aku tak ingin meninggal sekarang" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi memelas pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Atau sangat tampan.

"Aku tak peduli, dan tidak minat. Apalagi melihatmu dengan baju latihan. Setidaknya lebih menggoda sedikit"

Hati Sakura mencelos(?) mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Sekarang ia tahu apa alasan kakaknya mengutuk laki-laki menyebalkan di hadapannya. Benar-benar memuakkan ! bertahanlah Sakura kau tak mau meninggal kan?

SREETT

Sakura menarik tali yang menahan celana latihannya, membuat celana itu tertarik gravitasi bumi menyisakan celana dalam krem miliknya. Celana latihan Sakura terlepas, memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca..

"Sudah cukup kan? Cium aku.." suara Sakura mulai parau, kepalanya menunduk

"Tolong !" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum

"To-tolong cium aku, hiks.." liquid terlihat di pelupuk emeraldnya.

'Aku takkan memaafkannya'

Lantas Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura menahan kepalanya agar tidak bergerak. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut kemudian mulai melumatnya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga gadis tersebut. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di lantai ruang klub karate menindihnya sambil terus mengecap rasa dalam mulut gadis bermata viridian. Tubuh Sakura berangsur ringan kembali, rasa sesak tak lagi ia rasakan –efek kutukannya hilang–

"Nah, sekarang akan ku buat lebih menyenangkan" senyum Sasuke terasa lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan senyum joker musuh batman––masa sih? Orang tampan gitu kok––

"Hah, maksudmu?" Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya yang terbaring menjauhi Sasuke namun tangan Sasuke malah bergerilya menyentuh bongkahan daging di atas paha Sakura –ah, kalian pasti sudah tahu– untuk menahannya.

"Sampai kau memohon untuk dipuaskan" balas Sasuke akan menerkam(?)

"Memo-hon? Jangan salah paham ! siapa yang mau melakukan hal itu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan sepertimu, hah?" bentak Sakura kesal

"Bukankah kau yang mulai duluan !" Sasuke mulai geram

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya tahu ! tapi situasinya.."

BLAMM

Sasuke menutup kasar pintu ruang karate setelah mengeluarkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian ditemani author –plakk –

'Padahal aku belum menjelaskan apapun padamu' batin sakura, ia hampir menangis kembali.

Di rumah Sakura mengatakan pada kakaknya jika ia belum menjelaskan apapun pada Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja ia tak menceritakan pula adegan berlatar ruang klub karate tadi. Kemudian Konan Haruno menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke via telpon, namun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak percaya. –jangan tanya darimana Konan mendapat nomer Sasuke karena jawabannya dari author, haha–

Walaupun sudah dijelaskan oleh Konan, Sasuke tetap tidak percaya dengan kutukan tersebut. Keesokan harinya Sakura menunggu Sasuke di belakang sekolah, hingga..

"Hh..hhh..hhh" seorang pemuda tampan berjalan menyeret sambil memegangi dadanya, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"?" Sakura hanya terdiam melihat pemuda itu mendekatinya dengan susah payah.

"Ci-um aku ! tak ku sangka rasanya akan sesesak ini" Sasuke menyaruk kakinya untuk meraih Sakura yang masih diam.

"Ku kira ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari, hebat juga kau bisa bertahan" ucap Sakura mengejek.

"Haah... hhh, mulai sekarang nasib kita saling..." ucap Sasuke menggantung.

Sasuke langung menarik Sakura merapat, melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha mencium Sakura Haruno lembut namun sangat dalam.

"Berhubungan" lanjut Sasuke menyudahi lekatannya, kini ia merasa normal kembali.

'Selama kutukannya belum hilang aku harus melakukan hal ini dengan Sasu' batin Sakura.

"Ingat ya aku tak pernah menyakiti hati teman kakakmu itu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hm? Nama kakakku Konan aku Sakura" tukas Sakura.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, berjalan pulang meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei Saku, peraturannya harus selalu ada saat sesak napas. Kau harus memberitahuku kemanapun kau pergi maka aku akan mengikutimu" ucap Sasuke lantang sambil berlalu.

Sore harinya Sakura harus kembali ke sekolah untuk latihan Karate seperti biasa. Sakura terus memikirkan nasibnya sampai kapan ia harus menjalani kutukan ini, membuatnya tidak semangat latihan padahal sebentar lagi ia harus menghadapi pertandingan antar sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak semangat latihan Sakura" ujar seorang laki-laki mengejutkannya

"Eh Sasori? Tidak kok" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika sepulang latihan ini kita pergi nonton" ajak Sasori

"Maksudnya kencan ya?"

"Hehe, Bagaimana? kau mau kan?" bujuk Sasori sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja, tapi sebentar saja ya?"

"Baiklah"

'Maafkan aku Sasu, aku ingin menjalani kencan pertamaku tanpamu mengikutiku lagi pula hanya sebentar kok' inner Sakura

Sakura menjalani kencan pertamanya bersama Sasori dengan perasaan gembira tentu saja karena ia merasa nyaman dengan pemuda di sampingnya sekarang. Seusai menonton film _action_ Sakura berjalan pulang menuju stasiun kereta api tentu saja dengan Sasori yang mengantarnya.

"Tadi filmnya bagus ya !" kata Sasori

"Iya, kalau menonton film _action_ aku jadi ingin bertarung" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Oh ya, dulu waktu masih kecil kau pernah memukulku karena terpengaruh film _action_"

"Maaf, soalnya dulu Sasori masih lemah tidak seperti sekarang"

"Nah sekarang gantian aku yang mengerjaimu" ucap Sasori menyeringai sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

"Sasori.." Sakura terkejut, ia teringat dengan Sasuke dan adegan berlatar ruang karate kemarin, membuat viridiannya berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Sakura wajahmu lucu sekali !" tawa Sasori puas

"Dasar !" kali ini Sakura merona malu, ia membayangkan jika pasangan kutukannya adalah Sasori pasti akan menyenangkan sekali.

Sasori menyentuh tangan Sakura kemudian menggandengnya, mengajak gadis itu untuk menunggu kereta di dalam Stasiun.

DEG

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menjadi berat, jantungnya berdebar dan dadanya sangat sesak untuk bernapas. Sakura melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sasori kemudian berlari menuju toilet wanita untuk menelpon Sasuke. Sasori hanya memandang Sakura heran mungkin ia ingin buang air kecil pikir Sasori. Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali wajahnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya melemah.

"Sakura kau tak apa?" tanya Sasori sedikit panik.

"Hhh...hhhh" Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, ia mengharap Sasuke segera datang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura limbung, tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat. Ia hampir terbentur lantai jika seorang laki-laki tak menangkapnya dari belakang namun pemuda itu bukan Sasori. Sasuke menahan kepala dan paha Sakura kemudian mengangkatnya membuat pemuda yang tadi bersama gadis manis itu ternganga.

"Kau? Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori

"Hn"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengantarnya pulang. Aku datang kemari karena gadis ini memanggilku, iya kan Saku?" tanya Sasuke sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin !" Sasori terkejut

"Tch, bagaimana jika aku perlihatkan untuk apa gadis ini memanggilku" ucap Sasuke pada Sasori namun mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati Sakura yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Hhh... jangan Sasu" cegah Sakura ia tak ingin hubungannya yang semakin dekat dengan Sasori hancur.

"Jika kau menolak maka aku tak mau melakukannya lagi" ucap Sasuke datar

"Tapi...mmmpphh"

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir mungil Sakura tanpa basa-basi, ia memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga gadis viridian itu bergelut dengan organ lain yang ada di sana.

'Jangan lihat Sasori' ucap Sakura dalam hati tentu saja tak terdengar oleh pemuda _baby face_ yang kini menyaksikan adegan itu dengan perasaan sakit. Terdengar suara kereta tiba kemudian Sasori masuk ke dalamnya, tak memperdulikan Sakura yang hampir menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Hiks.." Sakura menjatuhkan liquidnya satu-satu setelah melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Kau yang melanggar peraturan duluan" ucap Sasuke tak peduli namun raut mukanya berubah marah.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya di depan Sasori?"

"..."

"Jika ada orang yang paling ku benci di dunia ini maka Uchiha Sasuke jawabannya" Sakura berlari menjauhi Sasuke setelah mengatakan hal itu, setelah ini tidak ada adegan lari-larian(?) antara Sasuke dan Sakura karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk lari-larian dengan author –duaagh–. Tentu saja bukan, karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah menahan perasaannya yang sangat kecewa Sakura lebih mementingkan pemuda berambut merah ketimbang dirinya.

Hari selanjutnya, Sakura tak mendapati Sasori di klub karate membuat ia merasa bersalah.

"Hai Sakura, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang sedang melamun

"Ah tidak Itachi-_senpai_"

"Kemarin Sasuke sangat khawatir ketika aku menyerahkan telpon darimu, wajahnya sangat lucu. Tak biasanya wajah Sasuke yang datar mendadak panik seperti itu" jelas Itachi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan

"Tak ada gunanya aku berbohong padamu Sakura. Sejak kapan kalian sedekat itu?" ujar Itachi

"Heh? Ti-tidak Itachi-_senpai_" sangkal Sakura kemudian berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura memikirkan kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan yang menimpanya semenjak kutukan itu menjangkitnya. Ia memikirkan perasaannya terhadap dua pemuda yang kini dekat dengannya. Tentu saja mereka berbeda. Hangat dan dingin, ramah dan acuh, suka dan... entahlah Sakura tak pernah bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya pada Sasuke saat ini. Jika ia memang benci pemuda _raven_ tampan itu namun ia sendiri tak dapat menolak ketika lidah Sasuke mengacak rongganya. Terkadang Sakura malah mengimbangnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Sasu, jika benar ia kemarin khawatir padaku maka aku telah keterlaluan'

**kutukan**

Sepulang sekolah Sakura memutuskah untuk bertemu Sasuke di belakang kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba pada Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggunya

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan tentang perlakuanmu kemarin" jawab Sakura

"Masih mau protes, eh?"

"Maaf Sasu, aku yang salah pergi tanpa memberimu kabar. Terima kasih mau datang" ujar Sakura sambil membukukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke mengeringai kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga menyandar tembok kelas. Sasuke mendekati cuping Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya –hayo pada mikir apa? –

"?"

"Jangan lagi Sasu aku mohon.." ucap Sakura menghindar

"Bodoh ! pokoknya mulai sekarang nasib kita saling berhubungan dan apapun yang terjadi itu menjadi rahasia kita berdua, janji?" ternyata Sasuke hanya membisikkan peraturannya kembali, meruntuhkan perkiraan Sakura akan sikapnya.

"Iya" Sakura tersenyum lega

Seperti biasanya Sakura harus latihan karate pada sore hari. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasori yang sibuk berlatih sendiri, berniat untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin.

"Sasori, _gomenasai_" ucap Sakura pada Sasori

"Sakura?"

"Maaf aku tak dapat menjelaskannya dengan baik, tapi aku bukan kekasih Sasuke"

"Sungguh? Apa kelemahanmu dipegang olehnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Bukan begitu, tapi ciuman itu ada alasannya" ujar Sakura menyela.

'Bagaimana ini? Sasori tidak mau mengerti, aku tidak bisa menceritakan kutukannya" batin Sakura

"Sakura.." ucap Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"Sudah tak apa, aku percaya padamu" lanjut Sasori sambil tersenyum

'Sasori mau mengerti meski tidak kuberi tahu alasannya' inner Sakura

"Hei kalian berdua, lanjutkan latihannya ! di sini bukan tempat mengobrol" teriak Kakashi-_sensei_ yang bermasker membuat Sakura dan Sasori kembali berlatih.

**kutukan**

Sakura menemui Sasuke kembali sepulang sekolah keesokan harinya, namun kali ini bukan karena salah satu di antara mereka ada yang kambuh melainkan karena Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasu kamu mau datang kan?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, lagi pula aku ada pertandingan basket pada hari itu" tolak Sasuke tegas

"Ayolah Sasu aku mohon, aku tidak mau pertandingan yang telah lama aku persiapkan gagal hanya karena sesak napas.

"Apa pun yang kau katakan aku tak akan pergi, lebih baik kau menyerah saja" ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura

'Meski kambuh aku bisa kembali dalam satu jam naik shinkansen' inner Sakura mantap

Besok adalah hari penentuan bagi Sakura, ia harus mengikuti pertandingan yang telah ia persiapkan dalam waktu lama. Pertandingan karate antar sekolah itu diadakan di Suna High School yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat Sakura tinggal.

**kutukan**

"Tak biasanya kau pulang selarut ini" ujar Sasuke pada kakaknya yang baru tiba di rumah.

"Aku tadi menemani Sakura_-chan_ latihan, ia mati-matian soalnya besok adalah hari yang sangat penting untuknya"

"Bukankah ia tidak ikut pertandingan?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi Sakura pasti ikut, mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih latihan"

'Dasar gadis keras kepala' pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura bertekad untuk memenangkan pertandingan, ia terus berlatih hingga larut malam kemudian beristirahat dan mempersiapkan peralatan untuk esok hari. Keesokkan harinya Sakura bersama beberapa anggota klub karate berangkat menuju Suna pagi-pagi. Mereka semua tentu saja telah mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk hari yang akan menegangkan ini.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya Sabaku no Temari dari Suna High School melawan Haruno Sakura dari Konoha High School"

"Semangat Sakura !" teriak beberapa manusia, selanjutnya terdengar yel-yel yang sengaja dibuat untuk membangkitkan semangat Sakura. Namun yel-yel ini tidak berlirik iw*k p*yek sambil membawa syal warna hijau atau give me S give me A sambil membawa pom pom.

Terlihat seorang pemuda _raven_ stoic sedang mengamati pertandingan antara gadis bermarga Haruno dan Akasuna dari jauh. Setelah melalui beberapa proses penyisihan hingga final tibalah saatnya pengumuman pemenang pertandingan, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat.

"Maaf ya.. padahal kalian sudah mendukungku tapi hanya menjadi _runner up" _ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa dan sedih

"Tak apa Sakura mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ mencoba menghibur.

"Mungkin wasitnya yang salah" giliran Sasori bersuara

"Kau sudah berjuang Sakura, _runner up_ itu hebat kok" kali ini Itachi angkat bicara

"Hh apa boleh buat sudahlah lupakan, lebih baik sekarang aku pulang ke hotel dan tidur" tukas Sakura kemudian berjalan membelakangi teman-temannya.

"Kau memang tegar Sakura" ucap Sasori dari belakang

BLAAAM

Sakura menutup kasar pintu kamarnya kemudian berlari menuju ranjang di kamar hotel yang telah ia sewa tersebut. Sakura menangis menyesali mengapa ia tak mendapat juara pertama, padahal selama ini ia telah mati-matian berlatih dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Belum lagi orang-orang yang telah mendukungnya pasti akan kecewa atas hasil yang Sakura dapatkan.

'Ayolah Sakura jangan sedih _runner up_ itu tidak buruk kok, lagi pula masih ada author yang mendukungmu seperti kata beberapa pendukung fanatik klub sepak bola' suara dari langit –ctaaarr–

"Dasar ceroboh" suara seorang pemuda membuat Sakura menoleh ke pintu kamar dan kali ini bukan suara dari langit lagi.

"Jangan-jangan Sasu.. mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura sambil terisak

"Kau bodoh ya? Menyedihkan !"

"A-ku tahu hasilnya menyedihkan tapi cara bicaramu !" Sakura kesal dengan perkataan maupun sikap Sasuke yang masuk tanpa izin ke kamarnya.

"Apa enaknya menangis sendirian?" tanya Sasuke acuh

"Berisik ! aku hanya tidak mau menangis di depan orang lain, aku membencimu !" tukas Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

"Aku juga benci pada orang yang pura-pura kuat !" balas Sasuke

"Hh?"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat ia tak peduli jika gadis itu terus saja ingin melepaskan diri. Walaupun Sakura berhasil lolos namun Sasuke tetap menariknya kembali seolah ingin gadis itu merasa nyaman akan kehadirannya walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit kasar.

"Wajahmu yang menangis bukan hal baru lagi buatku, aku selalu membuatmu menangis" ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian mempererat pelukannya sedang Sakura sekarang mulai tenang.

"Hm? Kenapa kau berdebar-debar?" tanya Sasuke sambil merenggangkan dekapannya.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi percaya diri

"Jangan bodoh mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki menyebalkan sepertimu, ini karena akan kambuh kok !" Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu harus dicium, eh?" Sasuke membalas dengan menyeringai

"..."

"Kau memang senang menggodaku, Saku" ucap Sasuke sebelum melahap bibir Sakura kemudian beraksi di dalamnya. Terlihat mereka menikmati kegiatan yang awalnya menyiksa ini, bergelut, mengacak, bertukar, mengecap dan merasakan.

Entah kenapa...

Yang aku rasakan saat ini berbeda...

Sekarang terasa manis, apa yang terjadi padaku?

**kutukan**

BRUUUKK

"Aku sudah meminjam banyak buku temanku sesama pengguna mantra, di antara ini semua pasti ada cara menghilangkan kutukanmu" tukas kakak Sakura sambil menjatuhkan tumpukan buku-buku tebal di atas meja.

"Be-benarkah? Berjuanglah _nee-chan_ !" ujar Sakura kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak senang?" tanya Konan pada adiknya.

"Senang kok, aku ingin menghilangkan kutukan ini secepatnya !" elak Sakura sedikit emosi

"Aku tahu kenapa kau jadi kesal, huh" ujar Konan

Kini Sakura memikirkan ucapan kakaknya barusan, jika kutukannya hilang maka ia tak bisa bersama Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu pasti takkan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, kapanpun saat gadis itu membutuhkannya. Lantas gadis itu mulai terlelap bersama malam yang semakin larut.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kamar pribadinya, Sasuke Uchiha juga memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sakura, masih bisakah hubungan itu dikatakan hanya sebatas teman. Bahkan sejak awal perkenalannya dengan Sakura tidak berjalan baik walau cukup berkesan menurutnya. Jika hubungan itu memang hanya teman biasa, Sasuke sendiri sangat menikmati kutukannya bersama Sakura tak seperti ia melakukan adegan itu bersama gadis lain. Ia merasa senang tiap kali Sakura menghubunginya, memberitahukan kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Layaknya seorang gadis terhadap kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum akibat memikirkan Sakura, gadis itu mudah sekali dibuat merona dan salah tingkah. Sangat menggemaskan, seperti author juga –plaakk plaakk–

**kutukan**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, ia memang sengaja keluar sebentar saat jam pelajaran mungkin untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya.

"Saku? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri sendirian di depan ruang kelasnya.

"_Sensei_ menghukumku karena lu-pa mengerjakan tugas" ujar Sakura sedikit tersengal karena ia sedang kedinginan.

"_Baka_, gunakan ini kembalikan saat pulang sekolah nanti !" tukas Sasuke memberikan mantelnya untuk Sakura kemudian berlalu menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri.

Sakura mengenakan mantel pemberian Sasuke untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sempat menggigil tadi, meski mantel itu sangat besar di tubuhnya.

'Sasu.. apa kau baik padaku hanya saat kutukan ini berlangsung?' ucap Sakura lirih

Sakura sengaja mengembalikan mantel Sasuke saat ia pulang latihan karate nanti sekaligus pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Saat ini Sakura sedang berlatih bersama anggota klub karate yang lain tanpa ada hal yang membebaninya, karena mereka bisa menerima Sakura yang hanya meraih _runner up_ di pertandingan kemarin. –Kan author sudah bilang _runner up_ itu cukup hebat kok–

"Iya iya aku kesana sekarang" Sakura berlari kecil keluar ruang klub karate. Sasori menyaksikan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari kemudian diam-diam mengikutinya. Sakura menemui orang yang tadi menelponnya segera, tanpa basa-basi orang tersebut langsung melumat bibir Sakura dan menikmatinya. Ia memang sedang kambuh saat ini.

"Engg, Sasu sudah tidak sesak napas lagi kan? tanya Sakura pelan menyudahi ciumannya.

"Tapi aku sepertinya tidak tahan kalau hanya ciuman" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain, tepatnya pada leher jenjang Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu Sasu..." cegah Sakura mendorong tubuh tegap Sasuke saat bibir itu hampir menyentuh lehernya.

TAP

"Jangan bermesraan di tengah latihan seperti ini Sakura" ucapan seorang laki-laki membuat dua orang yang sedang berdekatan menjauh.

"Sasori..."

"Sakura, seperti bukan kamu saja" ujar Sasori geram.

"Jangan salahkan Saku, aku yang memintanya kemari" sela Sasuke.

"Kau memang sumber permasalahan ini" ujar Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Cih, tahu apa kau? Saku sebaiknya kau kembali saja aku yang akan menjelaskan pada laki-laki ini" ucap Sasuke lagi pada Sakura membuat gadis itu menurutinya kemudian berlalu menuju ruang klub karate.

'Tak apa nih mereka di tinggal berdua' pekik Sakura khawatir

Akibat kurang berkonsentrasi dan pikirannya melayang pada dua laki-laki yang berada di belakang klub karate, Sakura mendapat cidera pada bagian bahunya. Ia menerima pukulan telak karena tak mampu menghindar dari lawan latihannya. Sekarang Sakura berada di ruang kesehatan yang letaknya di sebelah ruang klub karate untuk memulihkan keadaan.

"Sasori.. ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu" ucap Sasori dingin

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku sudah tak peduli.. karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu"

"Eh?"

Sasori menubruk Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjang ruang kesehatan, pemuda itu menindih tubuh Sakura agar ia tak melawan. Sakura terus meronta, ia tak tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti ini, Sakura terus melayangkan pukulannya ke punggung dan dada Sasori namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Bukankah kau suka dipaksa seperti ini Sakura?" tanya Sasori

"Bukan begitu Sasori" jawab Sakura sambil terus melawan

"Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu, hah?" bentak Sasori pada gadis yang ditindihnya.

"..."

"Ternyata kau lebih memilih laki-laki pemaksa seperti Sasuke, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu" lanjut Sasori.

"Sasu.. hiks..hiks" Sakura mulai menangis namun nama Sasuke tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasori bangkit dari ranjang tak lagi mendekap Sakura kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf kan aku Sakura, aku salah ternyata kau benar menyukainya, seperti ia menyukaimu"

"Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku telah melakukan hal ini padamu, maaf. Aku akan mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sasuke" ucap Sasori penuh penyesalan lantas berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah dikatakan Sasu pada Sasori?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

'Maafkan aku Sasori memang benar aku dulu sempat menyukaimu, namun tak lagi sekarang karena.. aku sendiri tak mengerti' batin Sakura wajah Sasuke tergambar di benaknya saat ini.

'Padahal selama ini kau selalu mendukungku Sasori, maafkan aku..' lanjut Sakura.

Sakura berlari pulang menuju rumahnya karena baru saja Konan menelponnya akan memberitahukan hal penting katanya.

"_Tadaima_" teriak Sakura memasuki rumah dengan tergesa.

"Saku, aku telah menemukan bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukanmu" ucap kakak Sakura

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ha-nya saja aku tak merekomendasikannya, tapi kalau tidak diberi tahu kau akan terus menderita" ujar Konan ragu-ragu.

"?"

"Di sini tertulis jika kau ingin menghilangkan kutukannya maka kau harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, seperti menimpa kutukan itu sendiri" imbuh kakak Sakura sambil menunjuk satu kalimat pada buku tebal yang dibawanya.

"Lebih dari ciuman? Jangan-jangan maksudnya.." tukas Sakura menggantung

"Benar, intinya lebih dari sekedar ciuman"

'Astaga' Sakura lupa jika harus mengembalikan mantel milik Sasuke, ia pun harus kembali keluar menuju rumah Sasuke. Walaupun malam ini sedang hujan, Sakura tak peduli jika tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia ingin mengembalikan mantel Sasuke sekaligus memberitahukan cara menghilangkan kutukannya. Meskipun ia sendiri tak menginginkannya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke menunggu seseorang membukanya, tak lama muncul pemuda tampan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan untuk kemari?" tanya Sasuke

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu" jawab Sakura

"Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini di kamarku saja" ajak Sasuke diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hhh..hahhh...hhh" Sasuke merasakan sesak seperti biasa, ia membutuhkan Sakura yang kebetulan ada di belakangnya. Pemuda itupun segera menutup pintu kamar kemudian melakukan ritual untuk menghilangkan sesak napas yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura lembut namun lama-lama berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya, kemudian mengajak lidah Sakura untuk ikut bergelut. Awalnya Sakura mendorong lidah Sasuke agar keluar dari rongganya tapi hal itu malah dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk barmain-main memuaskah hasratnya. Semakin lama permainan Sasuke dan Sakura dinikmati oleh keduanya, seakan ini adalah adegan terakhir yang dapat mereka lakukan. Sakura terpaksa melepaskan gelutannya, ia harus kembali mengambil napas begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Terlihat sisa saliva di dekat bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Saku sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan menghangatkan tubuhmu" saran Sasuke –sepertinya bukan saran tapi perintah–

"Tapi aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan mantelmu dan mengatakan satu hal"

"Aku tak akan mendengarkannya jika kau tak melakukan perintahku" ucap Sasuke dan melemparkan jubah mandi untuk Sakura.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar tidur Sasuke kemudian membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat, ia memang selalu menuruti perintah Sasuke seolah terjerat akan perkataannya yang cenderung kasar. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Sakura juga memikirkan bagaimana ia mengatakan cara menghilangkan kutukan itu dengan Sasuke. Selain itu ia juga belum siap jika harus melakukannya..

"Berani sekali kau keluar hanya menggunakan jubah mandi itu" sindir Sasuke saat melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sasuke sendiri merasakan ada 'hal' lain yang terasa sesak saat melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Hm, kau wangi Saku.. tunggu lah di sini sebentar sampai bajumu benar-benar kering" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba di belakang Sakura sambil memposisikan bibirnya di tengkuk gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak menyiapkan diri waktu mandi hm?" tanya Sasuke menggoda

"Apa maksudmu Sasu?" ujar Sakura sedikit menghindar karena tangan Sasuke mulai melepas tali penahan jubah mandinya.

"Aku tidak tahan kalau hanya ciuman"

"Kyaaa dasar karnivora(?) !" teriak Sakura.

Buugh..buugh...buugh..

"Menjauh dariku laki-laki mesum !" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, apa gunanya coba latihan karate hampir setiap hari.

"Apa kau bilang? Hanya kau yang membuatku seperti ini !" Sasuke membalas kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga tersungkur di ranjang –Sasuke sudah tidak tahan rupanya–

"Aku mohon Sasu hentikan.." sinar viridian Sakura mulai melemah

"Ma-af, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu" sepertinya Sasuke telah sadarkan diri kembali(?)

"Bukan begitu Sasu, hanya saja aku tak yakin harus melakukan ini.."

"Hn?"

"Ka-tanya kutukannya akan hilang kalau kita melakukan lebih dari ciuman"

"Benarkah?"

"Kakakku sudah menemukan caranya, tapi.." ucapan Sakura terpotong

"Tapi aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, begitu?" lanjut Sasuke

"Hm, beri tahu juga apa yang sebenarnya kamu rasakan, apa kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan ini?" desak Sakura

"Aku mencintaimu Saku"

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan

"Tentu saja tidak !" sangkal Sasuke

"Setidaknya cobalah ujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri Sasu !" bentak Sakura kesal

"Apa pernyataan cintaku tadi tidak dianggap?" kali ini wajah Sasuke banar-benar serius

"Kau selalu kasar padaku Sasu, tapi aku menyukaimu"

"Aku juga menginginkanmu Saku.. seutuhnya. Begitu sadar, aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda" elak Sasuke lagi.

"Padahal aku tadi sempat percaya padamu" wajah Sakura tertunduk ternyata Sasuke hanya bercanda.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mengulang pernyataan dua kali? Tapi kenyatannya aku memang tak menginginkan hal selainmu, Sakura !" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan terutama di bagian terakhir.

"Aku percaya, mungkin itu cara orang sepertimu mengungkapkan perasaan" jawab Sakura

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau milikku Saku, takkan ku serahkan pada siapapun"

"Huh, dasar mengungkapkan perasaan apa pemaksaan ini" sindir Sakura

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi mengatakan hal yang memalukan, nah sekarang akan kubuat kau memiliki kenangan memalukan juga denganku" ucap Sasuke dengan mengeringai.

"Tunggu–apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menghindar lagi

"Memberimu hukuman karena menyembunyikan cara menghilangkan kutukan dariku" Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Aku saja baru mengetahuinya" ucap Sakura lalu seperti biasa mencoba memukul Sasuke atau kali ini menendangnya.

"Gunakan jurus karatemu nanti saja saat kita melakukan permainan, apa kau bisa membuatku kalah telak atau sebaliknya" nasehat(?) Sasuke penuh arti

**kutukan**

Dua insan itu kini menyatukan cinta dan organ tubuhnya yang lain(?). Sasuke memang tulus mencintai Sakura sejak awal. Jika cara yang mereka tempuh sekarang menyakiti Sakura, mungkin Sasuke tak akan melakukannya. Perasaan Sakura jauh lebih penting dari segalanya. Lebih baik ia harus lari-larian menyusul Sakura jika gadis itu sesak napas, atau menahan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan untuk menghampiri Sakura dari pada harus melukai gadisnya. Selama ini Sasukelah yang berjuang untuk selalu berada saat gadis itu membutuhkannya, mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi. Mungkin Sakura juga tak ingin Sasuke lebih lama tersiksa sehingga ia rela melakukan hal ini, merelakan hal yang paling berharga pada dirinya untuk seseorang yang juga sangat berharga menurutnya.

"Nnnggghhh.." lenguh Sasuke menyudahi permainannya.

"Sasu, kau tak apa? Kau tampak lelah?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan, pantas saja karena mereka telah melakukan pertandingan beberapa kali.

"Kau memang hebat Sakura, tapi hanya cukup menjadi _runner up_ karena _the_ _first winner_ adalah aku" –dan _second runner up_ adalah author –dihajar

"Aku tak mungkin kalah darimu Sasu, kau yang kalah telak sekarang" ejek Sakura karena Sasuke sedang anti klimaks.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan kita bertanding sekali lagi" tantang Sasuke. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura ia memulai serangannya duluan, kali ini tujuannya membuat Sakura klimaks sebelum dirinya.

Sasuke mulai dengan menggeluti leher dan tengkuk Sakura kembali walaupun bekas kepemilikan telah cukup banyak di situ. Kemudian menyentuh dan memainkan bagian lain yang membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya lantas membukanya kembali menikmati. Seperti _induced fit theory_ (teori ketepatan induksi) bahwa sisi aktif sang gadis –ralat– wanita saat ini akan menyesuaikan pada 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalamnya. 'Sesuatu' yang melesak di dalamnya dan kini bergerak pada tempo tertentu. Cukup lama mereka saling menikmati dan mengimbangi diiringi dengan detak jantung, hembusan napas serta melodi dari bibir Sakura yang membangkitkan semangat keduanya.

"Hhh...akhhh... Sasu, aku.."

"Tenanglah Saku, nnggghhh.." Sasuke melenguh kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh kepuasan di bahu Sakura, ternyata ia mencapai _finish_ terlebih dahulu.

"Bu-kan begitu Sasu aku sesak napas, hhh..hahh" ujar Sakura tersengal

"Kutukannya belum hi-lang? apa kita kurang banyak melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke membuat pukulan Sakura sukses mendarat dipipinya.

Ternyata kesengsaraan kami masih berlanjut..

**kutukan**

"Lho, aku salah ternyata. Maafkan aku Saku" ucap gadis berambut biru ditempat lain sedang membolak-balik buku tebalnya.

–

–

–

–

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Buruk dan garing yah? Maaf.. saya memang tidak berbakat menulis ratem ber_genre_ humor pula, atau jangan-jangan saya memang tak berbakat sama sekali untuk menulis. Saya sengaja membuat adegan _lime_nya lebih _soft_ –benarkah?–

Entah saya memang author yang tidak tahu diri, masih amatiran aja bikin ratem, huuu !

Ini adalah fic ratem pertama untuk sahabat saya yang berulang tahun ke delapan belas. Happy birthday R*ni.

Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan silahkan protes ke saya ! saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati hitung-hitung untuk membuat saya lebih tahu diri.

Jika ada yang minta sequelnya akan saya bikinkan mumpung lagi semangat.

Sekian dan terima kasih :)


End file.
